


Forever,

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Don't let this flop, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sad, True Love, You might still hate the ending, but leave kudos for me, i love jaeyong, i'm not really sorry, jaeyong for life, like really really really in love, live jaeyong and only jaeyong, more love, really in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (I suck at writing summary so please read and leave a kudos if you think I deserve it)(OKAY i think you should try reading this. It's pretty fun to write. I love this. Hehehe. I just suck at writing summary)(please try reading this)Lee Taeyong and Jung Yoonoh.They're each others hope, love, air, breath, heartbeat, energy, happiness, calmness, everything.They complete each other.But..





	Forever,

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy I guess.

_I got a heart,_

_And I got a soul,_

_Believe me,_

_I will use them both._

* * *

 

 

 

Lee Taeyong stares at the face of his sleeping lover, disappointed and hurt.

Taeyong feels uneasy and worry. Knowing the  _truth_ from someone else, is not so good after all. 

Why didn't Yoonoh tell him about it himself? 

Why didn't Yoonoh trust him?. 

Why do Taeyong feels like its his fault? 

How did this happen? 

What did they do wrong? 

Lee Taeyong lean down, pushing away Yoonoh's brown hair away from his face and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. Taeyong didn't move away, leaving his warm lips softly pressed on Yoonoh's cold skin. 

Yoonoh moves, slightly awake. Taeyong pull away not too far away from Yoonoh's face. 

"Taeyong? What time is it? Why aren't you asleep, darling?" Yoonoh's voice raspy from sleep. 

"Late, and I just cleaned the kitchen a bit." Taeyong says, looking into Yoonoh's brown eyes with endless love. 

Yoonoh's eyes laid on Taeyong's, a smile plastered on his face sweetly, "What is it, darling?" he raise his arms, wrapping them around Taeyong's body, pulling him down closer to his own body. 

Taeyong didn't instantly answer. Instead, he close his eyes and take a deep breath, sinking in the scent of Jung Yoonoh. He let the silence coat them gently as he focus on the feeling of Yoonoh's chest moving up and down below him and the sound of Yoonoh's breathing. 

"Taeyong-ie?" Yoonoh gently move one of his hands to stroke Taeyong's back. "Is there something wrong?"

Taeyong felt a lump grows in his throat as he wants to say yes, and scold him. He wants explanation for what Yoonoh did. But he knows he shouldn't. Not now. Not at this time. So he decided to savior this moment with his lover and only stay silent.

"Taeyong-ie, you can tell me when you're ready, okay?" Yoonoh pull his small body closer and bury his face in Taeyong's hair. 

Taeyong nods slowly, whispering, "I love you."

 

 

 

* * *

_We made a start,_

_Be it a false one,_

_I know,_

_Baby I don't want,_

_To feel alone._

* * *

 

 

 

Yoonoh can feel his darling's gaze on him from across. He can feel something off about him. But he don't want to pressure the man into telling him and respect his space. 

Just like always. 

Yoonoh eats his breakfast silently, swallowing the awkwardness. 

Taeyong put down his fork and knife loudly in his plate, letting out a sigh but a small smile crept on his lips.

"Yoonoh," Taeyong calls for his love, making the guy look up with his eyebrows raised.

"In any case," Taeyong starts softly, a little bit unsure and a little bit hesitating. He rest his elbow on the kitchen counter with his face in his hands, looking into Yoonoh's eyes with love and hope. "do you remember that moment when our bike ran into each other?" a little giggle escaped his lips.

From the heartwarming sight, Yoonoh smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkles. "Of course I do. Why?" his voice light and soft.

Taeyong hums, thinking deeply before he says the next thing.

"That was when I had you in my heart." Taeyong's smile has faded and so do Yoonoh's.

A classic love story one would say. But it's much more than that.

That wasn't their first encounter. They have seen each other and talked to each other many times before that.

But the scene where they fell from their bikes was something special to Taeyong because on that day, he wanted to run away from home. He wanted to end his life from wherever he was and build a new whole life with new people. He wanted to erase his past and build a different one. Until Yoonoh rushed to help him up. 

Yoonoh noticed his unusual big backpack and tears stained face. Taeyong was brought to his house and Yoonoh had made the guy talk. Yoonoh watched Taeyong cry even more, breaking apart and had built Taeyong back up to be a better and stronger Taeyong.

The older went back to his family that day, stronger than ever, with Yoonoh planted in his heart for his kindness and sincere action. He thank Yoonoh for saving him.

Taeyong was 16 while Yoonoh was 14. 

How can a 14 be more mature and stronger than a 16? Taeyong had decided that Yoonoh is precious to him and that he needs to care for the boy forever. Those feelings, they had grew stronger as time pass with Yoonoh always walking home with Taeyong. Sometimes he even allow Taeyong to sleep over to make sure the older guy won't do anything stupid.

But Yoonoh.

He developed his feelings many years after that. He start loving Taeyong in a special way when he turned 18. 

And he had thought Taeyong starts to love him at that time too.

They were reckless because Taeyong felt too happy and didn't hold Yoonoh back from the excitement. They did many things many couples don't do. It wasn't exactly intense and anything illegal. But it was adventurous and meaningful, all at the same time. 

Their love for it other even deeper. It all went too fast maybe. 

Just, maybe. 

"Eat up, Yoonoh. You have to get to work." Taeyong snap his lover out of his thoughts.

 

 

* * *

  _So kiss me where I lay down,_

_My hands press to your cheeks,_

_A long way from the playground._

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taeyong let out a deep sigh, regretting is too late now. He watch Yoonoh strip off his office clothes and put on his T-shirt on. 

"Yoonoh, you have to go to work, don't you?" Taeyong asks softly, persuading Yoonoh to think again before skipping work. 

"It's fine, Yong-ie." Yoonoh walk towards Taeyong who's standing at their door frame. "I wanna spend my time with you." Yoonoh take both of his hands and squeeze them a little.

Yoonoh pulls Taeyong in their bed before the other could say anything. 

"Can we just-" Yoonoh feels emotional out of nowhere, chocking a little bit, "-can we lay down for a bit, Taeyong hyung?" he manage to say very softly that they're both sure if Taeyong was a little bit further, Taeyong won't be able to hear him. 

Taeyong is actually pretty glad that Yoonoh insist to let him stay home. Although he knows it's not a great decision as Yoonoh could make this a habit. But Taeyong likes Yoonoh being home too. 

The two are laid in bed, Yoonoh's limbs strangling Taeyong's little body. Taeyong didn't mind. Instead, he move his body closer into Yoonoh and bury his face in Yoonoh's neck. 

"Taeyong hyung," Yoonoh calls softly and the other guy look up to meet Yoonoh's eyes. "I love you." he says with his cracked voice. 

A tear drop from the corner of his eyes. Taeyong can see it. He can see it very clearly. Taeyong quickly pull away from the younger's hold and and sit up to wipe the tears away. 

"Yah, Yoonoh. Why are you crying? Don't cry." Taeyong says, holding his own tear behind. 

Taeyong holds Yoonoh's face in his small hands gently, watching his lover cry. "Yoonoh," Taeyong whines. "don't cry. Please don't cry." he put Yoonoh's head on his laps as he runs his little fingers in his hair. 

It's not that Yoonoh don't want to stop. But the memories of when Taeyong was fragile hurts him so bad. He knows, that when Taeyong first brought this up, it wasn't to make Yoonoh remember such thing. But he couldn't help it. 

Taeyong was living a life he do not deserve. 

The images of Taeyong's bruised body and wounds from both of his own parents keep on flashing in his mind. The sound of Taeyong's sobs and whimpers whenever he press clean cotton balls on his body to stain them with blood. The darkness in Taeyong's eyes. The bones that we're showing very obviously of his body-

Yoonoh sobs harder, pulling his lover's waist and cry in his stomach. 

Taeyong's life was a living hell. 

"Yoonoh, please. Stop crying." Taeyong says with the lump in his throat. He push the guy away and lay down again, planting a few kisses on his temple. 

"Taeyong hyung, I'm sorry."

It's not only Yoonoh's breaking voice that pained Taeyong but the apology was not necessary. 

Yoonoh feels sorry. He feels sorry that he hold the guy back from leaving. He wouldn't have to get beaten up again and again. What was he thinking? He didn't have a reason to hold the guy back at that moment. He was just a schoolmate. It angers Yoonoh too that he didn't report Taeyong's parents. Why didn't he? 

"Yah! Yoonoh. Stop crying. Please." Taeyong didn't know when, but he had started sobbing so loudly with Yoonoh too. 

No, he don't know what is Yoonoh thinking of. But he can feel the pain just from the sight and the sound of Yoonoh sobbing hysterically. 

Taeyong wipe off his face and take a deep breath and bring Yoonoh's face closer to his. He connects their lips together, getting on top of the younger and his body was pulled down. 

"I love you, Yoonoh. Please stop crying. Not like this. Please, Yoonoh."

Taeyong press his lips on Yoonoh's again and Yoonoh slowly catch his breath and eventually stop sobbing but tears still running down both of their faces. 

Yoonoh turn their position over and kiss Taeyong's wet face. His fingers running in Taeyong's hair, pulling his locks gently. 

When he pull away, he looks at Taeyong's red eyes and puffy cheeks. Yoonoh looks worse though. His entire face is red and puffy. His lashes wet from the tears coming out of his eyes. 

They're both a mess. And in love. 

 

 

* * *

  _We took a chance,_

_God knows we tried,_

_Yet all along,_

_I knew we'd be fine._

* * *

 

 

 

 

If anyone is supposed to describe what they just went through early in the morning,

It's love. 

Lee Taeyong and Jung Yoonoh fell in love with each other again.

But this time, it's different. 

This time, their love is stronger. 

But deep inside their hearts, they both know it's not a great thing to happen. Because one will feel hurt one way or another sooner or later. 

The two men snuggled up with each other for a long time. They took in each others warmth and scent like they're meant for each other only. They listened to their breathing in sync. They watched their fingers intertwined together.

It hurts them both. That one is not telling but not knowing that the other already knows. 

Taeyong lift his head up slowly, looking into Yoonoh's eyes with so much love, "What do you want to have for lunch today Yoonoh?" he asks gently, drawing circles with his thumb at the back of Yoonoh's hand.

Yoonoh smiles, humming as he thinks. "Anything simple will do. I'm gonna help you today while I'm at home." he says with a smile that hides so many emotions. 

While he's at home. 

It hurt Taeyong to hear that, but it hurts Yoonoh more when he can't seem to find the courage he's supposed to have to tell his little darling the truth. 

Taeyong only smiles back, nodding slightly.

 

 

 

* * *

_So pour me a drink, oh love,_

_Let's make the night wide open,_

_And we'll see everything,_

_We can live in love in slow motion._

* * *

 

 

 

 

Taeyong watch Yoonoh eat the food they cooked together silently. He loves the image of his dear love stuffing some food in his stomach. Yoonoh's cheeks would puff up and they're one of the most beautiful and cute things Taeyong have ever seen. Looking at Yoonoh eat so well calms him down too. 

Yoonoh look up from his plate, mouth stuffed with a wrap, eyes wide, "Darling, why aren't you eating?" he mumbles.

The older of those two can't help but giggle softly, shaking his head lightly. "I like watching you eat."

That made Yoonoh whine, because he knows Taeyong really really really likes to watch him eat. But it made him feel like a five year old and Yoonoh is definitely not five. He whines, chewing faster with a frown knitted on his brows which actually makes him look more like a three year old.

"Aish, Yoonoh, eat properly. What's wrong with me staring at you eating? This isn't the first." Taeyong smiles, getting a hold of his own spoon to eat his bibimbap.

They stayed calm like that until they both are finished with their meal. Both taking a sip of their cold water, Yoonoh smiles widely.

They stayed silent like that on their kitchen counter for less than a minute though. Cause Taeyong couldn't help himself. Because if Yoonoh isn't telling, Taeyong would be more hurt than he already is.

"Jaehyun-ie," his voice smaller and softer than usual.

Yoonoh tensed up a bit. Because Taeyong only calls him 'Jaehyun' when there's something really serious. Like, really serious.

"I-, why-, you-" Taeyong don't know where to start. And frankly speaking, he don't want to. But they can't just keep quiet about such matter. About their future.

Together,

or not.

"Jaehyun-ie, you should've told me." Taeyong didn't look at Yoonoh's face. Too scared for God knows what reason. "I heard, you know. I heard about it all. You can't hide about this forever Jaehyun-ie." Taeyong slowly look up to look at Yoonoh's facial expression.

And what is that that he sees in the younger's eyes? Hurt? Worry? Fear? Everything at once?

Taeyong didn't continue, wanting his dear lover to say something. Anything.

Yoonoh glance over at Taeyong, "How?" his voice low.

Taeyong take a deep breath, "Taeil hyung told me. He told me the root of it all and he didn't need to explain anything after. Because your family hating our relationship is not surprising anymore. Even after years.

You don't have to be angry or upset with Taeil hyung. He wants the best for us. And he thinks we should talk about this before it's too late.

I am not exactly upset with you. But don't you trust me enough Jaehyun-ie? Why didn't you tell me? Because this isn't something anyone of can take simply." Taeyong says slowly and steadily, careful with his words to not hurt the man he loves the most.

Yoonoh feels his heart break.

"Taeyong hyung, don't say that." tears starts falling off his cheeks.

"Jaehyun-ie," Taeyong walks toward Yoonoh, "we cried a lot already today. We don't have to cry more. I hate seeing you cry. We can talk about this nicely. I'm not angry. Really, I'm not angry." Taeyong pulls the bigger guy in his arms and lead him to their living room to sit on the couch.

"Don't cry. We can settle this. It's okay. I'm..okay." Taeyong says softly, trying his best to assure his lover and himself. "Everything is fine, okay? Why don't you talk it out. Minus the crying okay?" Taeyong has his head laid on Yoonoh's laps while one of Yoonoh's hand is in Taeyong's hair and the other on Taeyong's chest.

After a few deep breath, Yoonoh opens his mouth.

"I trust you hyung. I trust you a lot more than I trust myself. I just, don't have the heart to talk about..everything. Hyung, I love you. I love you so much." Yoonoh's voice breaks so he pause to calm himself down.

 Taeyong was right anyways, they both cried a lot already. And talking about this while crying might not make them think rationally.

"I don't want to leave you." Yoonoh says sternly, fingers stopped pulling Taeyong's hair. "I want to run away from my family. I want to ignore them. I want to live only with you hyung. I want it to be only me and you. I don't want anyone else in our life. Sure, maybe Taeil hyung and Mark. But anyone else that know us at the moment, I want to disappear from them."

"Jaehyun-ie," Taeyong stroke his hand on his chest gently to calm him down. "You can't say that. You can't ignore your own family, Jaehyun-ie. And it's your family business too.

You're the only ancestor they have too. Of course they will want the company to go on and on until as long as it could. You're their only hope."

"Taeyong hyung, a-are you agreeing with this?" Yoonoh sounds so hurt. He sounds so hurt Taeyong wish he said what he said in a different way.

"Jaehyun-ie, you have a family. You should protect them for the next generation. If not for them, then at least for your grandfather's hard work." Taeyong pause, getting up to sit and face his dear lover, Jung Yoonoh. "I don't have a family unlike you, Jaehyun. So I don't know what does it feel like to be one's treasure." Taeyong has his hands on Yoonoh's face. "And I don't want you to waste you family's care for you Jaehyun. They only want the best for you. They want you to lead the family now. If we run, like what you planned to do, all of your grandfather's hardwork will be a waste. Your father and your own too. You didn't go to a business school to neglect your family company Jaehyun. You should not waste your past life just to be with me. And I don't want to be selfish and keep you." Taeyong says softly, hands stroking Yoonoh's face lovingly, studying his face in detail.

Yoonoh leans into his darling's touch, closing his eyes and snuggle into Taeyong's hands. "But Taeyong-ie, do you realize I will have to marry a woman?" his eyes shot open. 

Taeyong only smiles, "Of course I do."

Yoonoh frowns, "Do you not care? Me, marrying someone else? Marrying a woman I don't know and I definitely don't love?"

Taeyong hums, holding back his own tears. He can't speak a word. Or he would break and cry right there and then.

"Taeyong, do you even love me?"

Taeyong literally stopped breathing.

Taeyong couldn't think.

"Jae-hyun," his voice breaks. His hands slide to the back of Yoonoh's neck to wrap his arms around and pull him to hide his face from Yoonoh. "-fuck, Jaehyun." his voice weak and already broken. "Of course I love you. I love you so much. You're all I have other than Mark and Taeil hyung. Jaehyun! Fuck. Don't." he's not sure what exactly he wants Yoonoh to not. 

But Taeyong is hurt. His love being questioned like that. Something he never expect.

"I told you not to cry. So I'm not gonna cry." Taeyong says silently as his tears already fall on his arm where his chin rests.

"Jaehyun-ie, I love you. I know I don't say that as much as you do but I do. I just don't think you should not waste your time with me and go lead a family you deserve. If you really do trusts me more than yourself, now I'm telling you to leave me. Leave me and go back to your family. I shouldn't have agreed to come here with you in the first place." Taeyong's voice breaks again.

"Hyung," Yoonoh wraps his arms around Taeyong's little waist and pull him closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such thing."

Taeyong hums and Yoonoh continues, "You're not a waste of time hyung. I love being with you. I love living with you. I love doing everything and anything with you. You're not a waste of time." Yoonoh says clearly.

"But Jaehyun," Taeyong pull himself away from Yoonoh and the younger is a little surprised to see his stained cheeks. "with your family, you have the world to explore. Much much easier. You have the access to almost everything. You don't have to worry about financial. You don't have to worry about cleaning your house and cook. You will get anything. 

And that's what I want for you." Taeyong says clearly, sounding a little cheerful trying to make Yoonoh agree.

"Jung Yoonoh, I want you to try. Try your very best to live the life you're supposed to live. Try your very best to fall in love again with a woman you deserve." Taeyong says softly, brushing Yoonoh's hair off his face.

"And I'll be somewhere, watching you build a different life." his voice so melancholic.

"But if anything goes wrong. If you can't find happiness, I'll be waiting somewhere. You don't have to worry." oh so soothing.

"But first, you have to try your very fucking best to build a new kind of happiness. For no one else but you." his eyes shine so bright in Yoonoh's.

Yoonoh pull his little darling and connect their lips together. His kiss rough and passionate at the same time. Yoonoh glide his hand in Taeyong's hair, massaging his scalp  to calm the both of them while another lead Taeyong's body into his laps. His little man wraps his legs around his body and allow Taeyong's hands wonder around his body. 

Taeyong get a tight grip of Yoonoh's hair and start kissing his face all over.

"I want you to promise me to try your best, Jung Yoonoh." he says under his breath for only him and Yoonoh to hear.

Yoonoh nods, but Taeyong insists on him to say it out.

"I promise you Lee Taeyong. I will try my best."

Taeyong smiles, planting more kisses on Yoonoh's face down to his neck.

Taeyong will miss Yoonoh. He will miss Yoonoh a lot. After all the times they spent together, this feels like the most important one.

"I love you, Lee Taeyong. Until forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudosss!!!


End file.
